Complemento
by Mytzi
Summary: siete one-shots para la kacchako week del grupo de Facebook: [Bakugou x Uraraka] Kacchako Bakuraka Katsuocha Shippers｡o Día 4: porque mirar las estrellas siempre puede ser algo bueno.
1. Chapter 1

¡Wuuuujuuuu! La verdad no esperaba escribir tan pronto en este fandom pero esta semana de mi ship favorita me tentó y ganó, tenía planeado hacer mi aparición con un fic allá por julio pero aquí me tienen :D

Esto será una seguidilla de eis one-shots en participación a la kachakoweek en el grupo de Facebook

Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi

Probable ooc sin intención, según interpretación de cada uno y mucho Kacchako, si no te gusta pues pasa de esto.

* * *

 **BODA**

* * *

 **UNIDO A TI**

* * *

-¿yyyy, como están las cosas ahí adentro?- le preguntó Mina a su novio,

-pues… esta recontra nervioso- le dijo riendo Kirishima

-Ochako-chan está extrañamente tranquila, sinceramente pensé que haría flotar todo jijijiji- Kirishima también se rio

-con tal de que Bakugou no explote nada creo que iríamos por buen camino, bueno, tú sigue manteniendo las cosas con calma por allá y yo voy a llevar a Uraraka a que ya la empiecen a alistar, ¿ok?, con cuidado- la pelirosa se despidió y cortó la llamada

-¡Ochako-chan!- grito Mina alegre –tu novio explosivo se va a empezar a alistar en un rato y yo vengo a llevarte a que te alisten también a ti- le dijo con el entusiasmo que solo Mina puede tener

-Mina-chan, ¿hablaste con Katsuki?-

-no no, él está con Kirishima ya sabes, pero están bien, preocúpate por ti ahora y ¡vamos!- Ochako miró una vez más su mano con el anillo que le había dado Bakugou, suspiró feliz y se fue con mina

* * *

Bakugou sentado en el balcón de su terraza miraba el horizonte, pensando, sí, ese día se casaba con la cara redonda ¡ja! Como le daba gracia decirle así, en unas horas más ella ya no sería Uraraka, sería Ochako Bakugou… ¿Quién lo diría? Unir su vida a ella, porque aunque no lo demostrara y dijera que esa ceremonia era ¡bah! Tonterías, era algo importante para él, y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en ella y en lo que le gusta y en lo que haría para verla feliz, porque pese a que ella le dijo: "no me importa si vamos ahorita mismo al alcalde y nos casamos sin ningún testigo ni fiesta ni nada, yo soy feliz" él sabía que ella quería esa ceremonia que se iba a llevar a cabo en un par de horas, y solo por ver esa sonrisa en su cara de ángel haría lo que fuera y cada que pensaba así quería golpearse la cabeza para quitarse esas cursilerías de su cabeza y soltaba esa media sonrisa indicándole que lo aceptaba, esa cara redonda sí que lo había embrujado y él había aceptado gustoso su destino y ahí en el borde del precipicio, bueno ni tanto su departamento se encontraba en el quinto piso, ahí se carcajeó como solo él puede reírse.

Kirishima que había insistido en acompañarlo, para cumplir con su labor de padrino, se acercó a él

-hey Blasty, ya es hora de que te des una ducha y te empieces a alistar ¿no crees? Además Uraraka es la única que puede flotar, una caída desde ahí y no vas a estar del todo bien jajajaja- Bakugou giró a dio un salto para bajar de la baranda

-como sea- dijo adentrándose al departamento luego miró a Kirishima -¡oye tú idiota, porque te comes la fruta de Ochako!- Kirishima vió las uvas que tenía en sus manos y rio nerviosamente

-oye, tienes que entenderme, ando nervioso- decía poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

-¿y porque tendrías que estar nervioso tú? ¡el que se va a casar soy yo, no tú, idiota!- dijo quitándole el plato con las uvas y comiéndoselas, Kirishima solo rio –bueno, báñate de una vez- y el pelirojo se fue a sentar a la sala y Bakugou se metió a la ducha

* * *

-¿¡cómo que no va a estar la señorita que me iba a peinar y eso!?- dijo una casi enojada Uraraka

–ella ya sabía lo que se iba a hacer conmigo- dijo ya más despacio, Mina se acercó para calmarla

-tranquila Uraraka, esta señorita también es muy buena y si le explicamos bien ella hará un espléndido trabajo ¿no es así?- terminó de decir mirando a la chica que se encargaría de maquillar y peinar a Uraraka, la chica solo asintió nerviosa y trató de calmar a la morena –usted no se preocupe, se hacer bien mi trabajo y haré lo que usted quiera- claro que había escuchado de la heroína de la gravedad "Uravity" pero pese a admirarla y todo sabía que también tenía su carácter, pero lo que más nerviosa la ponía era el novio que tenía la dulce y simpática Uravity era muy atractivo y todo pero su comportamiento…

-bueno la encargada si me dio a disposición de todo para usar pero usted quería algo más natural tanto en su peinado como en el maquillaje ¿verdad?- recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la castaña y así se puso a dejar lista a la novia, ya estaban en el local en que se iba a realizar la boda y la recepción así que no había ningún problema con el traslado y la hora.

* * *

Katsuki se terminó de acomodar el traje y se vió al espejo de cuerpo entero de Ochako, no iba a negar que se veía malditamente bien y por enésima vez en el día pensaba en ella, ¿estaría tan nerviosa como él? ¡bah! Ya no lo iba a negar se encontraba nervioso, suspiró una vez más y salió de su cuarto, para encontrarse con su amigo en la sala e ir de una vez al local, faltaba cincuenta minutos para la hora indicada así que no había mucho problema, se escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y la voz escandalosa de su madre, rodó los ojos sabiendo el escándalo que iba a hacer al verlo

-¡Kirishima, que gusto verte!- saludó la mujer entusiasta - ¿y mi Katsuki?- preguntó la rubia, el chico solo sonrió y respondió

-estaba terminando de alistarse- y saludó al padre de Bakugou –buenas tardes señor Bakugou-

-¡Katsuki, ven de una vez!- le llamó su mamá

-¡yo voy vieja, no has debido de venir, estoy bien!- su madre solo se rió

-te conozco y sé cómo reaccionas- al verlo salir por el pasadizo se quedó muda se le quiso asomar una lagrima por el ojo pero se la aguantó al ver el cabello de su hijo

-¡porque no te peinas ese maldito cabello!- dijo dándole un sape en la cabeza

-¡pero qué te pasa vieja loca! que no te has visto tu cabello!?- Masaru se acercó para separarlos

–tranquilos, los golpes no van a solucionar nada, yo creo que si Katsuki quiere esta así pues está bien, además tú tampoco te has peinado cariño- le dijo refiriéndose a su esposa, Katsuki solo resopló y fue a la cocina para tomar agua, entre las risas y el nerviosismo de Kirishima, los gritos de su madre para que se vea presentable y la inmutable tranquilidad de su padre lo iban a hacer explotar… pensándolo bien no le vendría nada mal hacer explotar algo y así lo hizo

-¡Katsuki, solo te vinimos a recoger, vámonos de una buena vez!- lo llamó su mamá, el rubio se pasó las manos por la cara, sí, claro que había intentado hacer algo con su cabello pero desistió al primer intento recordando aquella vez en la que Best Jeanist le peinó y optó por dejárselo así, en el interior agradecía que Kaminari y Sero no se habían atrevido a ir a su casa, porque ahí si sería un verdadero dolor en el trasero, con todos esos pensamientos salió para ir de una buena vez al lugar donde se iba a celebrar _su_ boda.

* * *

-despacio Ochako- decía Mina ayudándole a ponerse su vestido

-¿mis papás ya vinieron?- decía la castaña en el proceso de ponerse el vestido

-sí, les dije que se sentaran un ratito mientras te terminamos de acomodar bien todo esto, vaya que si es grande ¡fiu! jijiji-

-que bien, ya quiero verlos- decía nerviosa acomodándose el vestido -¿Cómo van las cosas ahí afuera?-

-¡todo está perfecto!- dijo Mina levantando ambas manos en señal de victoria –la mayoría de los chicos ya están afuera, hubieras visto a Iida jijiji-

-¿Iida-kun?-

-sí, se puso a supervisar las últimas cosas, como siempre de puntual vino una hora antes jijijiji- Ochako sonrió imaginando a su amigo mirando todo para que quede bien

-ni en la boda de Todoriki-kun y Yaomomo hizo algo así jajaja- reía Mina

-cierto ¿Cómo está Yaomomo?-

-tranquila, ella y su barriga están bien- le dijo la chica rosa despreocupada –solo está embarazada, no te preocupes Ochako- Uraraka suspiró

-tienes que concentrarte en ti, ¡hoy es tú día chica! ¡Hoy te casas!- le dijo dando brinquitos

-tienes razón- dijo dándose pequeñas palmadas en el rostro

-y todos están aquí, hasta Midorilla ajustó su horario para venir a verlos-

-¿Deku-kun?- preguntó y Mina asintió con la cabeza, ella sabría que vendría, no esperaba menos de Deku, él siempre iba a estar ahí para ella, se lo dijo cuando estaban estudiando en la UA y cuando ella ya estaba con Bakugou, sabía que seguía sintiendo todo aquello por ella, desde el momento en que él, su mejor amigo, decidió declararle sus sentimientos, y ella lo consideró mucho decirle que se iba a casar e invitarlo a su boda, bueno, de todos modos se iba a enterar así que lo hizo, incluso Bakugou le dijo: "hazlo, invítalo" claro que Bakugou sabía también los sentimientos que tenía Deku hacia ella, pero ella sabía que su novio no lo dijo para que Deku viera o cosas egoístas, Deku era el mejor amigo de ella a fin de cuentas, y como tal debería estar ahí… escuchó la puerta abrirse sacándola de su ensoñación y vió a sus padres entrar, ella se acomodó los guantes que estaba usando por el momento para no activar su quirk y hacer flotar las cosas y fue a abrazarlos

-mi pequeña- dijo su madre abrazándola –estas muy hermosa- la castaña se ruborizó

-¡que no te de pena Ochako-chan!-dijo Mina -¡estás muy bonita! Ya quiero ver la cara de Bakugou al verte, se le va a caer la quijada jijijijiji- decía divertida

-es cierto- dijo su padre –estás hermosa, como siempre- a Ochako se le empezaron a asomar las lágrimas por los ojos –pero no llores- le dijo esto último riendo

-mh, mh- le dijo Mina acercándose –se te va a correr el maquillaje, aunque no es mucho pero se te va a correr jaja-

-¡debes disfrutar de este día al máximo!- le dijo su madre sonriendo

-¡siiii! ¡es tu día Ochako-chan!- dijo entusiasta la pelirosa.

-es nuestro día- dijo un poco ruborizada Ochako refiriéndose a Bakugou también

-bueno yo voy a ver cómo van las cosas allá afuera, ¡dejo a Ochako en buenas manos!- y salió para ver que todo siga en perfecto estado y sí, lo estaba, ya estaban todos los chicos de su clase, algunos amigos de ambos, bueno, más del lado de Ochako, algunos profesores, hasta el director Nezu estaba ahí, como siempre Aizawa-sensei estaba en su bolsa durmiendo, ella como la dama de honor tenía que ver que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, le enterneció la escena, todo estaba muy lindo, se acercó a las damas y sus respectivos pajes para ver que estén bien, Kaminari y Jirou, Ojiro y Hagakure, Tokoyami y Tsuyu y vaya que a ella si le sorprendió esta última pareja pero Uraraka se puso terca y quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, ella decía: "yo sé que ese par terminaran juntos y mi boda puede ayudarles" y ella se sorprendió aún más al recibir la respuesta afirmativa del chico de las sombras, pero bueno ese era tema aparte, una vez que confirmó que estaban bien, se acercó a la niñita de las flores, al niño de los anillos y todo perfecto, vio su reloj pulsera y ya faltaban quince minutos, dio una vista general de todo y en la entrada los vió a su novio, al novio de esa tarde y a los padres del mismo, - _pero vaya que imponentes-_ pensó al verlos entrar casi magistralmente y se acercó para decir que todo ya estaba listo cuando lo estaba haciendo vio la mamá de Bakugou darle un sape en la cabeza y se aguantó la risa, aún con 24 años que tenía Bakugou su mamá podía seguir haciendo eso con su hijo, vio como el chico le puso los ojos en blanco enseñándole sus dientes, típica mueca que tenía desde que ella lo conoció, y rio, se acercó y saludó a los padres de Bakugou y luego a su novio y le saludó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, el chico explosivo mostró una mueca de desagrado por la muestra de afecto y ella rio nerviosa y Kirishima le habló al rubio

-oye, no hagas esa cara, tú haces eso mismo con Uraraka- le decía divertido –además, vas a tener que besar a Uraraka delante de todos en la ceremonia jajaja ¿por cierto que ya no es hora?- le preguntó a Mina

-sí, justo a eso venía, para que ya vayan tomando sus lugares para cuando la música suene puedan pasar, Ochako ya está lista tambien-

Katsuki no escuchó nada de eso último porque se quedó con lo que le dijo Kirishima – " _vas a tener que besar a Uraraka delante de todos en la ceremonia"_ \- y empezó a sudar frio, besarla delante de todos, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese detalle? Bien, podía hacerlo, no era nada del otro mundo y él no se iba a poner rojo como Todoroki cuando le tocó hacerlo, él iba a proceder con toda la calma posible, si, hasta que sintió que le sacudían, era Kirishima, volteó a verlo

-tienes que ir- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, se pasó la mano por el cabello y fue adelante, tenía el ceño más relajado, fruncido claro, pero no tanto como siempre, dio una vista general de todos los idiotas que estaban ahí –" _todo por Ochako"_ \- pensó para sí.

-nerd- susurró para sí al ver a Midorilla sentado junto al cuatro ojos y a esa chica de cabello rosado, chasqueó con la lengua, él sabía, Deku se lo había dicho " _yo no voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento por Uraraka-san pero sé que ella te eligió a ti y por eso cuídala_ " en qué cabeza se lo decía -¡bah, idiota!- sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para despejar su mente y ahí vino la rosada a hablarle

-ya va a empezar… así que pon buena cara Bakugou- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, y si se dio cuenta que había puesto su cara larga, se relajó y se acomodó adelante para empezar todo.

Y así, empezó a sonar la música, escogida por su cara redonda y su amiga rosa, y claro como no lo iba a saber si estos últimos meses la veía ir y venir con todo lo de la organización de su boda, porque hasta le habían hecho tomar ciertas decisiones al él.

Pasaron sus padres, la mamá de Ochako, Kirishima y Mina, las damas y los pajes, los niños y él sólo la quería ver entrar a ella, a nadie más, su mamá le hizo señas para que sacara la mano de los bolsillos y él obedeció, vio a su futura suegra y la vio sollozando, ¿por qué lloraba? No se dio la respuesta por que la música cambio, no a esa aburrida "marcha nupcial" como lo escuchó en esos meses, era distinta, era esa que iba a acompañar a su novia en su ingreso, pero ya, a quien le importaba la estúpida música cuando la podía ver a ella entrando para encontrarse con él, estaba como solo ella podía estar, radiante, hermosa, y eso quedaba poco para ella y otra vez quiso aplastarse la cabeza contra la pared pero atinó a dar su media sonrisa, la sonrisa de ella no cabía en su rostro, definitivamente ya no le importaba lo que dirían los demás, si, sonaba muy cursi para ser de él, ¿pero qué más da cuando delante de ti esta la mujer que amas?

La recibió, y se pararon mirando la frente para de una vez empezar con el discurso y él le susurro –oi, cara redonda- ella infló sus cachetes en un puchero y lo miró –estás linda- a Ochako esas palabras la derritieron, no es que Bakugou nunca le diga un cumplido, solo que él siempre lo hacía especial.

En todo el momento en el que se celebraba la boda para ella solo existían ellos dos, en ese momento no podía estar más feliz, estaba uniendo su vida al hombre que amaba, y de tan solo pensarlo la hacía sonrojarse al extremo, se reía mentalmente al pensar en ello, ya vivía con él pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, ¡iba a ser su esposa! En tan solo unos momentos iba a ser la señora de Bakugou y eso la hacía sentir dichosa volteó a verlo y encontró sus ojos, esos orbes rubíes que le daban siempre tranquilidad, habían pasado por tantas cosas y ahora estaban ahí, prometiéndose amor eterno, aunque eso ya lo sabía de sobra, él la amaba tanto, tanto que si le dijeran que diera su vida por ella lo haría ahí mismo, ¡sin pensarlo dos veces! Y ella lo haría por él, tan solo pensar en _ese_ momento en el que ella estuvo al borde de la muerte y el dio todo para salvarla, volvió a sonreír porque no había podido hacer mejor elección que estar con Katsuki, con su rubio explosivo, con Blasty, como solía llamarlo a veces gracias a la creatividad de Kirishima, lo amaba.

Se dijeron sus votos, todos estaban muy felices hasta que ese momento llegó, el beso.

-por el poder que me es conferido…- apretó su bouquete fuertemente, estaba muy nerviosa y se controló para no activar su quirk aunque dudaba que soportara más, no es que nunca antes se habían besado, solo que… tanta gente la ponía nerviosa y sabía que él también lo estaba –los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- y ambos voltearon a mirarse, ella le sonrió tímidamente, él le agarró una mano acercándola hacia él y puso la otra en su cintura para afirmarla

-no flotes- le susurro riendo y es dio cuenta ¿en qué momento había activado su quirk en ella? Estaba un par de centímetros en el aire, desactivo su quirk y pisó firme y Katsuki la atrajo más hacia él,

-ahora eres mi esposa- le dijo serio, fue acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla y la besó, un beso tranquilo, tierno y suave, al separarse se miraron a los ojos y todo estaba en silencio hasta que Present Mic hizo amago de su carismática voz y dio un grito

-¡wuuujuuuu! ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! ¡esta es la presentación de la familia Bakugou!-

-siéntate, tú no tienes que decir eso- le jaló Aizawa del saco para que se sentara

Volvieron a salir todos y fueron al salón donde se haría la recepción, todos empezaron a entrar, mientras los recién casados hacían el típico paseo antes de ir a juntarse con sus invitados, Present Mic se movía inquieto en todo el salón hasta que encontró un micrófono, Aisawa se volvió a enfundar en su capullo para quedarse dormido, Kaminari y Sero fueron a la barra, los demás invitados se sentaron en las mesas, Tokoyami y Tsuyu tenían una entretenida conversación, Kirishima y Mina se juntaron con los demás y empezaron con las bromas y todo, Midorilla estaba en una esquina y así todos estaban dispersados en el gran salón, hasta que llegaron los recién casados, Present Mic no se pudo resistir e hizo uso de su voz para amenizar el momento

Hicieron lo típico, fotos, baile, brindis, tirar el bouquete que se lo llevó Mina y Kirishima se puso rojo y Kaminari soltó una carcajada recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Jirou haciendo que se callara inmediatamente.

Cuando ya la fiesta estaba en su cúspide Katsuki agarró de la mano a su ya esposa y se la llevó a un balcón afuera del gran salón, tanta bulla lo perturbaba, ella lo siguió riéndose por como Iida estaba perdiendo la compostura por causa del alcohol que Hatsume le había hecho beber

-¿viste a Iida?- le decía ella riendo divertida, él se apoyó en el barandal e hizo que ella quedara frente a él

-todo está muy hermoso- dijo sonriéndole como solo ella sabía sonreírle a él, solo a él

-tu… tu estas hermosa- dijo mirando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro, ella sonrió, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él volteó a mirarla,

-ahora soy Ochako Bakugou- y le dio un pequeño beso y él la atrajo hacia él -gracias por todo Katsuki-

-gracias a ti, cara de ángel-

* * *

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado para mí fue mucha dulzura jajaja pero creo que lo merecía, no sé qué más decirles, perdón por faltas ortográfias y dedazos,

Hay una parte que es parte de mi loca imaginación para un proyecto futuro, me refiero a la parte en la que ella dice que él la salvó, no le den mucha importancia porque en esta seguidilla no lo comentaré, solo quise ponerlo y ya jajaja

Y sobre el final simplemente quise dejarlo así, para que se queden con toda esa dulzura del momento jajaja soy muy buena(?

Mañana subo el segundo día, y espero sus hermosos reviews

¡nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Oookeeeeyyy la verdad escribir esto me causó mucha risa y recuerdos jaja la verdad no pensaba participar este día pero recordando mi adolescencia y viendo el UA que todos conocemos del ending decidí hacer una fusión con Dota, el ending una imagen que ví y mi fumada imaginación, espero les guste de verdad

Mil perdones por los que leyeron ayer el capítulo pasado y lo encontraron hecho un mamarracho, fue mi culpa y mi torpeza, hace tiempo (meses) que no subo un nuevo capítulo o historia a y la verdad me olvidé como es que se hace jeje (memoria de corto plazo jeje) y no domino así que mucho el inglés y por torpe lo traduje desde la página, ¡esa cochina opción que tiene el google! :( y tradujo el capítulo también y se arruinó y no me dí cuenta hasta después, lo siento por los inconvenientes y las molestias que les pude causar

* * *

Disclaimer:

1.- Boku no hero academia pertenece al genio de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo me alucino con sus personajes.

2.- si han jugado Dota o han escuchado de esto sabrán que maná es como el dinero para adquirir cosas y todo eso, lo leerán más adelante porque uso esta palabra aquí.

3.- en las curiosidades canon(? Leí que el nombre de héroe para Bakugou podría ser Grund Zero, así que estoy usando ese nombre como su nombre de héroe aquí, ya que aquí estoy usando sus nombres de héroes y de los que no tienen ni siquiera un asomo de un nombre de héroe como Bakugou pues se quedan con sus nombres tal cual.

4.- las palabras raras que estoy usando para hacer mención de sus poderes son palabras comunes, así que no hay problemas si las leen, no van a invocar al diablo ni a Shigaraki, tranquilos

* * *

Día 2: UA

* * *

Good Game Well Played

* * *

-¡es un puto juego!- gritó encolerizado el héroe Ground Zero -¡en cualquier puto momento va a volver a aparecer, cállense y no hagan drama!-

-sí, tiene razón, en cualquier momento aparece- dijo Iida y justo cuando hablaba una luz se hizo presente en medio de ellos y apareció Deku en medio de la luz, con una cara apenada y un poco de vergüenza

-¡Deku idiota!- dijo el rubio acercándose hacia él y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa -¡a ver si piensas mejor la próxima vez y no mueres!- iba a darle un golpe pero Todoroki habló

-también cuenta como daño si nosotros mismos nos golpeamos y ya gastamos mucho en esta última pelea, él tiene razón, Midorilla tienes que considerar que somos un equipo, las decisiones que tomes nos afectan a todos- dijo seriamente el héroe de mitades diferentes,

-¿y tu caballo?- preguntó la pequeña bruja, Uravity

-se fue- dijo sin más

-¡entonces tenemos que ir a recuperarlo!- dijo Iida entusiasta,

-tengo que curarlos primero y tal vez armarlos un poco más- Uraraka decía esto mientras revisaba la bolsita que tenía sacando hacia afuera una pantalla virtual mostrando todo lo que tenían

-no tenemos maná- dijo revisando dicha pantalla

-Deku está bien, pero ustedes dos necesitan ser curados- y señaló a Iida y Todoroki –me alegro de que Ground Zero esté casi sin ningún rasguño- dijo sonriente

-es que en su tipo es el mejor héroe- dijo Iida –y por eso nos favorece bastante que esté aquí-

-en la última batalla perdimos casi todo el maná que llevábamos- dijo Uravity mirando a los alrededores –me dijeron que hay otros guerreros por aquí, especializados en ataques a larga distancia, creación, sonido, no sé-

-quién te dijo eso- le preguntó el rubio

-jeje- rió la bruja –es información que me viene, no sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez si Red Riot se convierte en dragón y observa o también puede ver si hay algo para ganar maná…- Bakugou bufó y se fue dando zancadas

-quieres tu maná, traeré tu maná- dicho esto se perdió de su vista en el bosque que había al costado de ellos

-así es él de impulsivo- dijo divertido Red Riot y Uravity solo sonrió hacia el lugar en el que había desaparecido ese héroe

-prometo que compensaré mi falta- dijo Deku al fin

-no te preocupes Deku, pero recuerda que si mueres otra vez te tomará tres minutos volver y eso en plena batalla nos puede costar mucho-

-¿y Shouto?-

-cierto, ¡desapareció!- dijo alarmada la hechicera

-lo más sabio que podemos hacer es esperar aquí-

-tienes razón Iida- dio esto el chico dragón se sentó en el pasto para descansar un poco a su lado se sentó Uravity, también para conversar con él y saber cómo es que se sentía convertirse en dragón y luego en un chico, como era pelear como dragón y cómo fue su pelea con Ground Zero pera que terminara siendo su por así decirlo sirviente, el pelirojo se puso a hablar animadamente mientras por otro lado estaba dicho héroe del que hablaban peleando con tres gigantes de piedra y recogiendo sus ganancias y por el otro extremo del mapa estaba el héroe mitad fuego, mitad hielo buscando a su caballo, cuando lo encontró vió en un claro una pelea, héroes peleaban con dos boss, se sorprendió bastante, porque lo hacían bien, creación, distancia, electricidad, habían cinco héroes, se quedó viendo la pelea a la distancia pero una chica morena volteó y lo vió, al instante el sujetó a su caballo y se fue, supuso que serían los héroes de los que hablaba Uravity, si lo vieron se encontrarían más adelante, justo cuando volvió él también estaba volviendo Ground Zero,

-aquí está tu maná y otras cosas para que guardes o repartas- Uravity recibió todo con una inmensa sonrisa, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo "gracias" el héroe explosivo se sonrojo, bufó y se fue unos pasos más adelante dándoles la espalda y diciendo un "cómo sea!"

Al revisar todo lo que había traído habían buenas cosas, podían armarse un poco para enfrentar al siguiente boss, guardó el maná, habían dos pociones curativas se las dió a Shouto y a Iida ya que su vida estaba menos de la mitad, a Red Riot le dio un escudo, a Shouto le dio un poco más de aumento en su ataque y vida, pero quedaba uno más 100 puntos más en ataque, 75 en defensa y 100 más en vida

-he guardado lo demás para usarlo en plena batalla pero hay esta gema de aumento de todo¿alguien las quiere?- preguntó dulcemente Uravity

-yo estoy bien así, no te preocupes- dijo Deku

-yo subí de nivel en la última batalla así que he subido algunas cosas, no te preocupes por mi Uravity-

-a mí ya me diste algo y estoy bien- dijo Shouto

-creo que deberías dárselas a Kacchan-le dijo el peliverde -pero dáselas tú porque no creo que él las reciba- esto le dijo susurrándole

Uravity se sonrojó, claro, había dos opciones de un héroe adquirir mejoras; ella les daba el objeto a ellos y ellos se introducían el objeto virtual por su pecho o ella de la misma manera introducir por el pecho el objeto, eso significaba tocarlo, y como se ponía nerviosa, soltó una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó parándose justo detrás de él

-Ground Zero- llamó el giró solo la cabeza -¿podrías voltear?- él obedeció y ella le introdujo la mejora por su pecho con una gran sonrisa, él la miró serio pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella volvió a hablar

-tenemos que mantener a nuestro mejor héroe bien armado- el ceño de él se relajó un poco, el héroe miró su pecho y la chica aún tenía sus manos en su pecho

-ya puedes sacar tus manos, le dijo- lo estaban empezando a poner nervioso, ella se puso roja y las sacó nerviosa, Red Riot solo rió divertido

-¿y tú?- preguntó un poco molesto -deberías ponerte escudo o algo, si te mueres, perdemos todo eso- dijo señalando la bolsita que traía ella, vió la barra virtual que tenía ella sobre la cabeza donde estaba su vida, su nivel de ataque, de defensa y cada cuanto se recuperaba, él frunció su ceño, si bien es cierto ella era hechicera y hacía ataques a distancia y no era muy necesario que tuviera tantas cosaspara ella porque ella era la que los armaba a todos, ella no se armaba, ella se mantenía en la retaguardia dándoles herramientas y dándoles maná cada que querían hacer su primer o segundo ataque o su ulti, pero al verla pelear en la última batalla sí que le llamó la atención porque tenía mucho potencial, ella se metió a pelear cuando el idiota de Deku murió, ella sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a pelear, por eso es que se enojó bastante y quiso golpearlo cuando Deku volvió a aparecer.

Ella también debía armarse, pero no había más que un pequeño aumento de defensa, sin pensarlo más se lo puso en la heroína y miró a los demás con los ojos en blanco y mostrando sus dientes al ver que se reían como insinuando algo

-¡ya tenemos que irnos, estamos muy atrasados!- gritó y se dispuso a caminar por delante

-por cierto- dijo Shouto a Uravity–vi a los héroes que comentaste-

-¡en serio!- le dijo ella emocionada -¡es genial, si nos juntamos podremos vencer al boss final!- dijo emocionada alzando los dos brazos

-me vieron así que será solo cuestión de tiempo el que nos encontremos- y se adelantó unos pasos jalando a su caballo

Ella se unió a Red Riot a seguir conversando

-Groun Zero nunca se ha preocupado por nadie más- le dijo repentinamente Red Riot

-¿huh?- le miró confundida ella

-peleaste muy bien, creo que eso llamó su atención- dijo despreocupado, ella no pudo decir nada ya que se escuchó en el fondo que el siguiente boss estaba llegando

-con cuidado Uravity- le dijo poniéndose delante de ella, todos se pusieron en alerta pero no pasaba nada, se escuchaba que ya vendría pero no se le veía por ningún lado, los cinco héroes miraban atentos a todos lados pero no podían ver nada hasta que de la nada el boss se hizo visible delante de ellos, iba a dar un certero golpe en medio de ellos e iba a dañarlos mucho pero Uravity se puso en medio y usó su magia para detener el golpe

-¡iungendorum!- gritó levantando su báculo hacia arriba, haciendo que alrededor del grupo apareciera una media esfera transparente que detuvo el golpe pero fue rota por el impacto y ella cayó de bruces y el boss retrocedió unos pasos

Ella se paró con el ceño fruncido y levantó otra vez su báculo para lanzar otro hechizo

-¡add maximam potentiam occidere!- un aura se formó alrededor de cada uno y se dispusieron a atacar al bos

-¡calcitran mortiferum!- gritó Iida dando su primera, siendo respondido por el boss e Iida salió volando producto del golpe, mientras por atrás Shouto preparaba su segunda,

-¡ gelida propagationem!- haciendo el Boss se congele por cinco segundos,

-¡Deku da tu último poder!- gritó Uravity apuntándolo con su báculo, pero Deku no pudo hacerlo ya que vinieron pequeños aliados del boss, Red Riot se convirtió en dragón y se enfrentó al boss que incluso era un poco más grande que él le estaba bajando la vida mientras que los demás peleaban con los no tan pequeños monstros distrayendo su atención del verdadero enemigo e inevitablemente bajando su vida

-¡Ground zero, No te distraigas aquí y ataca al boss!- decía Iida aun peleando

-¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- y para sorpresa de todos Red Riot cayó delante de ellos en su forma natural, no en un dragón todos voltearon a ver al enemigo y se dieron con la sorpresa de que su vida estaba totalmente llena

-¿¡pero que rayos!?- gritaron todos, el boss empezó a atacar a distancia viendo que ya no había ningún monstro pequeño,

-¡no tenemos mucho maná así que piensen bien lo que vamos a hacer!- Uravity había creado nuevamente su barrera -¡esta barrera no va a durar mucho tiempo!-

-¡Hic vos can not vado!- gritó nuevamente la hechicera apuntando al boss y haciendo que los cuatro héroes salgan a pelear mientras daba pociones y mejoras a medida que peleaban con el villano

-¡potencia! ¡velocidad! ¡fuerza!- decía mientras apuntaba a cada uno, el villano había dado en un golpe toda su fuerza apuntando a Ground Zero derribándolo, este escupió sangre y se dispuso a volver a atacar

-¡smash!- gritó Deku dando su máximo poder tumbando al villano pero no matándolo, Uravity vió la oportunidad y apuntó con su báculo a Ground Zero

-¡ultimun!- Bakugou la vió y lo entendió, estaba dándole todo lo que les quedaba a él

Dio un salto y con ayuda de sus explosiones ascendió al cielo para de ahí dar su último ataque, -¡gelida propagationem!- Shouto lo entendió e inmovilizó el boss, Ground Zero gritó llamando desde el cielo grandes rocas de fuego que cayeron dándole de lleno al villano matándolo en el acto y apareció su recompensa, pero él estaba muy mal herido por todos los golpes que había recibido

Uravity se puso a revisar que es lo que habían ganado y dándose con la sorpresa que no tenía ninguna cura, claro ella la podía hacer pero solo una y no practicaba mucho, se maldijo mentalmente por no ponerle empeño a algo tan importante, se sorprendió que ni Deku ni Shouto, ni Iida tenían tan bajo su barra de vida, vió a Red Riot y estaba pasable, pero vio a Ground Zero y el estaba en un estado crítico, es que él había ido sin miramientos a atacar al villano y se acercó a él ya que estaba a un lado apartado del grupo

-estás herido- le dijo preocupada

-no importa- le respondió desinteresado

-pero déjame curarte-

-nos quedamos sin pociones de todos modos y ya no hay maná-

-si pero puedo hacer algo…- agachó la cabeza para lo siguiente que iba a decir -yo puedo crear curas- dijo susurrando

-nunca te vi hacerlo- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-solo déjame hacerlo- dijo mirándole

-…- ella al sentir su silencio empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles y levantó su báculo hacia arriba sujetándolo con ambas manos, él miraba atento lo que ella hacía y vió que encima de ella apareció una curita, literal, una curita gigante, ella lo miró directo a los ojos, acto seguido la curita le dio de golpe en plena cara tumbándolo al suelo, ella vió con cara de pánico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, y vió su barra de vida que subía poco a poco

-okeeey, yo me voy… creo que me llaman-decía nerviosa dando pasos hacia atrás y corriendo hacia el grupo

-la amo- dijo sin más sintiéndose mejor viendo como sus puntos de vida subían

* * *

¡Día dos! ¡Qué emoción!

Sé que hubo algo de ooc pero… no sé me inspiré un poco en una imagen y sé que no hay mucho kacchako aquí pero la verdad no me pude resistir a mezclar el UA con Dota y mi imaginación, espero me haya quedado bien o al menos algo presentable.

Como siempre digo, perdón por algún dedazo, falta ortográfica o alguna falla.

Quiero saber sus opiniones así que sería de gran ayuda dejar un review :D

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3 y vengo a dejar algo sad para anivelar nuestro ser de tanta dulzura que subí(? Aunque tampoco es muy sad que digamos, sin más que decirles, lean con gusto

Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia pertenece al genio de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo me alucino con sus personajes.

* * *

Día 3: PÉRDIDA

* * *

FINAL

* * *

Sabía que él iba a estar ahí y como no si como héroe profesional hacía muy bien su trabajo para vencer a los villanos y protegiendo a los civiles, pero desearía por más egoísta que sonara que él no se encuentre ahí, lo deseaba… pero no podía, él era héroe, ella heroína y era su deber.

Ambos trabajan en distintas agencias y ella ya sabía algo de la magnitud del asunto tanto así como para que la agencia en la que ella estaba tuviera que ir a ayudarlos en el rescate y la pelea, de sentido "urgente" les dijeron, no había tiempo para nada más y ella presentía que algo malo les pasaba, a medio camino se enteró que no solo su agencia iba a estar ahí apoyando, Todoroki, Kirishima y algunos otros también estaba ya ahí

-Ochako- la llamó su jefe –quiero que te enfoques en el rescate, solo eso- sentenció –no quiero que Bakugou te vea- ella sabía que si su jefe la llamaba por su nombre era porque no había opción a algo más, aun así quiso apelar –yo quiero pelear- dijo firme – ¡además si él ve a alguien de la agencia sabrá que yo estoy ahí!-

-no- le dijo sereno, ella se sentía inquieta, quería hacer algo más, quería pelear, cuando llegó y bajaron del vehículo vió toda la catástrofe, todos sus compañeros de trabajo se movilizaron rápidamente y ella dio una vista general a todo, no lo veía, vio a Todoroki a Deku hasta a Kaminari pero no estaba él y se adentró en las labores de rescate, cuando sacó a una niña de una tienda destruida lo escuchó a lo lejos

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!-

Estaba peleando, por un momento se alegró de saber que al menos se encontraba bien pero ese mal presentimiento seguía ahí, un grito de una víctima edificios más adelante la distrajeron, dio a la pequeña a una de sus compañeras y fue corriendo hacia adelante, metiéndose en esa nube negra de polvo, se dio cuenta que era como una pared, al pasar el polvo el ambiente se sintió pesado y le dificultaba respirar, al final de la calle estaban luchando los héroes con un solo villano de unos 7 metros de altura, sintió el miedo crecer en su interior ¿Qué tan poderoso era ese villano como para que tantos héroes estuvieran peleando con él y no hicieran mucho efecto aparentemente? Se dispuso a revisar el lugar para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ningún herido, no había problema, no estaba desobedeciendo las reglas de su jefe, ninguno en esa zona había notado su presencia, iba a adentrarse en el edificio a su derecha y lo vió caer, quiso ir donde él pero al mismo instante se paró gritando y volando hacia el villano, debía confiar en su novio y sus compañeros.

Revisó el área y no había nadie, le daba coraje porque ¡ella también debería luchar, era una heroína! Estaba saliendo del edificio despacio por que la tierra se movía producto de la pelea suponía iba a ir al frente pero unos niños salieron de una tienda corriendo y gritando, escapando de otro villano, de menor tamaño e intimidación que el otro pero era villano al fin y al cabo, el villano traía en sus manos levantadas por sobre su cabeza una gran pieza de concreto que se las lanzó sin miramientos a los niños, ella gracias a su quirk lo detuvo a medio camino lanzándolo para la zona de batalla, puso a los niños detrás de ella para enfrentar al villano que tenía en frente, era por lo menos el doble de tamaño de lo que era ella, pero tenía que hacerle frente, y empezó su lucha, el villano al que se enfrentaba tenía ventaja sobre ella, pero hizo todo lo posible para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él, no podía confiarse de su quirk, podía hacerlo flotar pero y después qué, buscó sus puntos débiles y con golpes certeros después de varios minutos de pelea dura logró vencerlo, al darle el último golpe gritó

-¡mueeeereeee!- lo venció, pero no notó que se dio a notar… grave error

Volteó para ver si los niños se encontraban bien, pero ya se habían ido, lógico, pensó

-¡Ochako!- esa voz, la reconoció pero al voltear no pudo ver nada solo sintió nada más que un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho mandándola a volar lejos chocando con una pared y cayendo de cara al suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza, la espalda, todo, no vio venir aquello

-rayos…- susurró débil, no podía levantarse ni moverse, estaba quieta mirando borroso, claro, la habían visto y el villano la golpeó con uno de sus brazos, tenía seis brazos que podían extenderse, ahí recién lo vió bien su vista se empezó a nublar y escuchó otra vez su voz

-¡Ochako!- quiso decirle que estaba viva pero no salía nada de su boca -¡maldición quería gritar para decirle que estaba bien! Porque sabía que si no respondía él iba a tomar represalias, se iba a exceder-

Él la vió, la vió siendo golpeada por un poste, la vió caer y no moverse ¿en qué puto momento ella estaba ahí? ¿Cuándo apareció? Pero no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, para que no recibiera ese golpe, la volvió a llamar y no mostró signos de nada, no quería pensar eso, pero vió su rostro golpeado y pudo ver sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo y ella no reaccionaba, se desesperó, no quería pensar aquello, no quería, pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, nadie pudo reaccionar ¡ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia!

Algo dentro de él se oprimió y pensó lo peor, pero tampoco quería darle otro punto al villano, no se acercó, pero tampoco se iba a quedar así de brazos cruzados así que se lanzó de lleno sin importarle nada dándole una fuerte explosión con una de sus manos, por más entrenado que estaba no podía hacer ese movimiento muchas veces

-¡MUEEEREEEEEEE!- gritó, pero recibió un golpe de regreso que lo mandó metros más atrás, cerca de donde ella estaba, quedó en media calle dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda con una viga que estaba ahí, giró para verla y le pareció ver un charco de sangre… y pensó lo peor, se llenó de ira, nadie toca y lastima lo que es suyo, se quiso mover pero el dolor en la columna lo molestaba, pero el odio hacia ese villano era más, ahora se volvió personal.

Se paró y aprovechó el punto ciego que había dejado el villano defendiéndose de los ataques que le daban los otros héroes y dio rienda suelta a su poder ya no le importaba si sus brazos se destrozaban en el intento o que pasaría con él, la vió inerte en el suelo y solo pensó lo peor y eso dolía

-¡MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó esperando matarlo o causarle gran daño o dejarlo inconsciente, ¡algo, maldita sea! Estaba actuando imprudentemente, lo sabía, pero verla ahí tirada sin él poder hacer nada para traerla de vuelta lo sacó de sus casillas y ahí estaba tratando de matar a aquél que le arrebató lo más importante en su vida.

Cuando cayó al suelo sus brazos dolían ¡cómo dolían! Y su cuerpo se sentía fatigado, había perdido por uno de tantos golpes parte de su máscara, tenía golpes y heridas abiertas pero ya nada importaba, después de su ataque se sumaron los ataques de los otros héroes profesionales y por fin lograron vencer al villano, en ese momento fue corriendo, aunque su cuerpo quemaba, donde ella, pero no la encontró, vió metros más allá y se movía ¡oh por Oru Maito, se estaba moviendo! ¡estaba viva! Algo volvió dentro de sí y fue a alcanzarla, la muy imprudente se estaba arrastrando, ella no había notado su presencia, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con vida se agachó y con delicadeza la giró

-tonta, no deberías moverte así, tienes todo el cuerpo golpeado- dijo poniendo ambos brazos a lado de los hombros de ella, ella al verlo quiso llorar, estaba todo golpeado, sí, claro, su trabajo consistía en eso, pelear con villano, recibir golpes, pero verlo así, ella vió entre sombras todo lo que él hizo y como fue más allá de sus límites… solo por ella, no se pudo sentir más amada en ese momento y pensó que lo perdería, y no quiso, se negó y por eso se movió quería hacer algo pero no pudo hacer nada y quiso llorar ahí al verlo así

-lo siento… por mi culpa tú estás así…-

-tonta, ¿por qué lloras? Qué clase de cara es esa… yo quiero verte sonriendo siempre- le dijo en susurro

Y ella se partió en lágrimas y lloró, él la ayudó a reincorporarse y ella lo abrazó y él recibió gustoso su abrazo y cómo no si casi la perdía, a lo lejos en la otra calle vió como se llevaban al villano siendo escoltado por dos héroes, pero no le importó, en ese momento era solo ella, porque ya lo había admitido firmemente, solo para él aunque sabía que ella sabía lo que pensaba, que ella era su mundo, su motivo de volverse más fuerte y superarse a sí mismo y aunque sabía que ella podía defenderse muy bien él la protegería, porque la amaba.

* * *

Angst con un final fluff jaja porque sí, bueno si es que puede llamarse angst jajaja

Lo siento si las peleas me quedan raras, no soy experta describiendo lo que mi cabeza se alucina xD

Espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden que un review ayuda mucho :D

¡Hasta mañana!


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4: HÁBITOS

* * *

ESTRELLAS

* * *

A ella le gustaba ver el cielo estrellado, era una de sus cosas favoritas, mirar el firmamento con una taza de café, a veces se daba el gusto por un buen rato, y es que no podía desaprovechar el balcón que tenía en su dormitorio en la U.A y ese gusto casi hábito se lo metió también a él, cuando tenían tiempo libre ella iba a su habitación y llevaba un aperitivo para comer y conversaban de todo y de nada, reían, porque sí él sabía reír, y ella amaba su risa, claro que no estaba lejos de una risa psicópata pero a ella le encantaba, aunque a veces ella decía a las chicas "tiene una risa como cualquier chico" porque sí el reía normal, no lo hacía todo el tiempo pero a veces le salía al natural, y así como reían se enojaban y peleaban y ella afuera en el balcón de la habitación de él se corría hacía el otro extremo con un puchero en los labios y con el ceño fruncido él la dejaba irse en silencio "que se le pase" pensaba, luego de unos minutos él la llamaba "oi" ella respondía "cállate idiota" a lo que él soltaba una pequeña risa "el cuatro ojos si tiene razón, soy mala influencia" decía acercándose, "ya sabes decir groserías" ella se sonrojaría le daría un pequeño golpe y se reiría, y volverían a mirar el firmamento.

El compró una manta, especialmente para ella, era tan grande que en ella cabían los dos, aunque él al inicio le decía que era solo para ella, que él no tenía frío en tiempo de invierno terminaba entrando en la manta también "es que tú eres muy descuidada y nunca te abrigas" decía enojado "pero tú tienes que estar aquí también para calentarme Katsuki" y él no se negaba a su pedido.

Y era así, salir al balcón a mirar las estrellas en el cielo y cuando pasaba una estrella fugaz él la miraría como ella cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos levantándolos a la altura de su cara para después volver a su posición inicial y mostrar una gran sonrisa, a él le hacía mucha gracia verla así y por qué no decirlo, le gustaba.

A ella le gustaba los silencios con él y es que a Katsuki le gustaba estar en silencio pero como a veces ella decía "le gusta el silencio pero a veces ni él mismo puede callarse" con una pequeña risa, pero los silencios con su novio eran hermosos, ella solía acurrucarse en él y escuchar sus latidos, tan tranquilos y suaves que la arrullaban y muchas veces se había quedado dormida por eso y si eso pasaba él la llevaba a su cama y la dejaba ahí y la miraba, no por mucho tiempo porque se le hacía muy... ¿tierno? ¡bah! Toda ella era ternura y toda ella podía ser agresividad, ella lo era todo.

Entonces él saldría nuevamente al balcón y se apoyaría en la baranda y simplemente en silencio observaría las estrellas como ella lo hacía, con esos enormes ojos brillantes mirando sonriente, con sus mejillas sonrosadas soltando risas, porque a veces cuando ella miraba las estrellas él la miraba a ella...

* * *

Por algún lado que no me acuerdo ahora dijeron que a Uraraka le gustaba mirar las estrellas y por otro lado leí que a Bakugou le gustaba el silencio pero que a veces ni él sabía quedarse callado o que tal vez solo soporte su bulla jajaja

Espero les haya gustado esto, lo hize con cariño jajaja

Como siempre perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o algo raro por ahí, ya saben que pueden dejarme reviews así sabré si les gusta mis fumadas o no

Hasta mañana!


End file.
